disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|General Statistics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Attraction Type |Parade |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"| |Walt Disney Creative Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Theme |Happiness is Here Theme |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Composer |Mark Hammon |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Duration |25 minutes |} Festival of Fantasy Parade scheduled to premiere Spring 2014, at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, Florida. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. Parade Units *'Mickey Mouse and the Friends float:' The parade starts with Bumble Boogie from Melody Time in “Bumblebee Take Wonder”, bee is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float Mickey and Minnie drives a a hot air balloon named “Adventure of Wonder” There will also be a small float Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova from Fantasia, Bongo the bear from Fun and Fancy Free leads a procession of various unique characters, an oversized doll of Peter play violin on the out and similar giant dolls of Sasha play Flute on the up Sonia play Oboe on the down and Ivan play Clarinet on the back There will also be a small float Professor Owl from Melody and Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, and Young Lambert from Lambert the Sheepish Lion a large float Cow from Fun and Fancy Free, Donkey from The Three Caballeros and Willie the Whale from Make Mine Music. and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends Pluto, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, Donald, Daisy and Chip ‘n’ Dale also sing and dance along with him Happiness is Here Parade, Cinderella conclude the unit aboard their own float; Jaq plucks an oversized violin with her Gus by her side, while Pearl features on the back. A purple player piano is the major feature of this float. *'Sleeping Beauty float:' Based on the 1959 animated film. Princess Aurora atop Forest Tree. She is followed by Flora, Fauna & Merryweather and a few pink Ball dancers. follow on an ornately-decorated Magic float; this is attached to the a spinning wheel float, which features Maleficent and four Maleficent's Goons. More Bat and frog and Dragon round out the unit. *'Pinocchio float:' Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Clock, Toys and Music Box With four 2 Russian Girl puppet and 2 Russian Men puppet spring-loaded stilts, and a performer in a Clock bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Ballerina rise into the air to perform tricks from Flights of Fantasy Parade at Hong Kong Disneyland. *'The Little Mermaid float:' Based on the 1989 animated film. A including an enormous float version of the Ursula the Sea Queen giant float. Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with Part of Your World and Under the Sea playing in the background. Bubbles float around Ariel. on a float similar to Sea Carrousel from Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland Park. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, blue and white pearl dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites' the water fountains on Ariel's shell was replaced by clear plastic tubing. *'Tangled float:' Based on the 2010 animated film. The longest float in the parade, it features Rapunzel and Flynn Rider atop boat with Pascal looking on, along with three larger swings from Pixar Play Parade at Disney California Adventure. Maximus takes up the rear of the float dancing and waving to guests. *'Brave float:' This unit is based on the Disney and Pixar film Brave. Merida dances atop a giant float raining with During the show stop, the "Castle" part of the unit raises up and the Moon Girl perform an amazing Spanish Web routine from Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams at Disneyland Park. Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall atop Festival of Forest. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish leads his dancing team, which is formed of black bear Men dancer. *'Peter Pan float' Based on the 1953 animated film. Peter Pan and Wendy ride atop a ship of pirates float dominated by a Never Land. The addition of the skull rock float is Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the giant flowers float Captain Hook & Mr. Smee atop ship down. The Three bicycle Tick-Tock the Croc bring up the rear of the float. *'Dumbo float:' Based on the 1941 animated film. The large float features Casey Junior Bubbles and the circus. Various clowns ride, Timothy Q. Mouse atop a small float. Live flying elephants will be tethered to the float and hover overhead. During the show stop, the "Circus" part of the unit raises up and the High Wire Girl perform an amazing high bar from Pixar Play Parade at Disney California Adventure. Other characters include The Ringmaster, Dumbo and Pink Elephants. Show facts *'Show run:' Beginning Spring 2014 *'Show length:' Approximately 25 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song:' An upbeat version of Son Of Man from Tanzan, composed by Phil Collins and performed by Ashley Tisdale and Everlife. *'Other Songs Featured:' **'MICKEY MOUSE AND FRIENDS OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo"'' **'CINDERELLA' ***''"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale" / "The Work Song" / "So This is Love"'' **'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' ***''"I Wonder" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "Little Wooden Head" / "I've Got No Strings"'' **'URSULA UNIT:' ***''"Poor Unfortunate Souls"'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' ***''"Kiss the Girl" / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World"'' **'ALADDIN UNIT:' **'' "One Jump Ahead" / "Friend Like Me" / "Prince Ali" / "A Whole New World"'' *'TANGLED UNIT:' **''"I See the Light" / "I've Got a Dream" / "When Will My Life Begin?"'' *'BRAVE UNIT:' **''"Touch the Sky" / "Into the Open Air"'' *'PETER PAN UNIT:' **''"The Second Star to the Right" / "You Can Fly!" / "Following the Leader"'' *'DUMBO UNIT:' **''"Casey Junior" / "When I See An Elephant Fly"'' *Festival of Fantasy shares the same musical theme with Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. *'Show times and information:' Generally 3:30pm or 12:30 & 3:30pm or 1:00pm & 4:00pm (Main Street to New Fantasyland). Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Jennifer Hale as Princess Aurora *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Kelly MacDonald as Merida *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan Lyrics *Joy all is come party *Fun to magic you *Like a party again *With Disney and friends *Sing and dance and let it all worlds *Now in your music *Suddenly being alive *Festival (the magic come) *Festival of Fantasy *Woh oh oh oh oh *Come on let's go (come on let's go) *Woh oh oh oh oh *Festival of Fantasy Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Parades Category:Upcoming